The research objectives are: (a) to develop methods for the synthesis of new sulfur, selenium, oxygen, and nitrogen-containing functional groups, especially 1,3-dipoles and isolable hypervalent molecules followed by, (b) exploration of their reactions as applied to enzyme models and synthetic methods.